


hope is a thing with feathers [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [7]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, intercision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not until they're in freefall that it hits her. Caine Wise has no daemon.</p><p>(A HDM Daemon AU where wings are made of dust, wolves make their own packs, and some pains fade with time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	hope is a thing with feathers [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hope is a thing with feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433085) by [Meskeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meskeet/pseuds/Meskeet). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Jupiter%20Ascending/hope%20is%20a%20thing%20with%20feathers.mp3) | 18:42 | 17.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hope-is-thing-with-feathers) |  |   
  
### Music

_Alone_ by Megumi Hayashibara

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
